Convivencia Matrimonial
by lizze213
Summary: Ha ocurrido lo inevitable, Draco Malfoy ha tenido que sentar cabeza a la fuerza y casarse con nada más y nada menos que... ¡Astoria Greengrass! ¡La misma rebelde que parece impaciente por hacer de su vida y su matrimonio un completo caos!
1. Boda imperfecta

**Hola Hola! ¿Qué tal?  
>Me apetecía crear algo nuevo, así que me estreno por primera vez con esta pareja!<strong>

**Quiero aclarar que los personajes son propiedad y creación de J.K. Rowling, autora del gran Harry Potter ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Convivencia matrimonial<strong>

**I- Boda imperfecta**

El gran mago carraspeó de nuevo y procedió a decir las palabras que marcarían el resto de su vida:

―Draco Lucius Malfoy… ¿Acepta a la señorita Greengrass para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte llegue a sus vidas, separándolos?

El joven Draco miró al suelo, con la mirada perdida y una mueca indefinible en el rostro. ¡Todavía podía salir corriendo! No tardaría mucho en poder recorrer los jardines de Malfoy Manor y llegar hasta la verja principal, por la que podía escapar y no volver a ver a ninguno de los presentes nunca más.

Sí, bueno… pero ya que pretendía salir, lo ideal sería con la cabeza pegada al cuerpo y eso sí que no lo lograría si huía corriendo en ese momento. Frunció el ceño y tomó aire una última vez como soltero en su vida.

―Acepto. –Su voz grave cortó la tensión que podía respirarse en el ambiente. Todos habían creído por un momento que Draco Malfoy, el heredero de la dinastía que había declarado mil veces que él no sería tratado y juntado como ganado, diría que le dejaran en paz de una máldita vez y saldría caminando tranquilamente.

Su padre, Lucius sonrió confiadamente y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Narcissa. Ya estaba todo hecho.

Los ojos grises de Draco se alzaron y se posaron en los negros de Astoria durante un segundo y al instante los apartó, como si el simple roce de sus miradas ya le molestara. Si hubiera seguido mirándola se hubiera percatado del temblor en los labios rosados de la chica y de la firme determinación de no darle gusto a nadie por controlar su vida.

―Astoria Anne Greengrass… ¿Acepta al señor Malfoy para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte llegue a sus vidas, separándolos?

Astoria se quedó callada mientras sus labios se apretaban y la señora Alice Greengrass se tensó, deseando con toda su alma que su hija simplemente aceptara, sin tener que montar ninguna escena.

―¿Después quedo libre? –Preguntó Astoria como quien pregunta el tiempo.

Todos los invitados la miraron boquiabiertos y un murmullo recorrió rápidamente a todos los presentes.

Christopher Greengrass miró con severidad a su hija y ella captó el mensaje.

―Astoria Anne Greengrass… ¿Aceptas al señor…?

Astoria se giró de nuevo al mago.

―No le he pedido que me repita la pregunta, es más no he tenido ocasión de responder. ¿Ni siquiera eso voy a poder elegir por mí misma? ¿Ni siquiera cómo dar el estúpido "sí, acepto"?

Christopher observó cómo la gente se ponía aún más nerviosa y la forma en la que juzgaban a su hija. Ya podía imaginarse a todo el mundo levantando el dedo para señalar en todas las fiestas. Se acercó aún más para hablar, pero alguien le interrumpió:

―Bueno Greengrass. No hace falta que montes el pollo ahora, sólo dilo y podremos comenzar nuestro _feliz matrimonio._ –Dijo con ironía Draco, que ya se estaba impacientando.

―¿Tú no estás de acuerdo? –Astoria miró a su novio, sorprendida. –Pensaba que el enlace te…

―¿Me gustaba? –Draco rió, por primera vez le daba igual lo que sus padres estuvieran murmurando y el color mortalmente pálido en el rostro de Narcissa. -¿Acaso crees que llevo diecinueve años esperando ansioso el compromiso?

Astoria estaba aún más asombrada. Jamás en toda su vida había estado a solas con Draco, por lo que no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba al respecto de casarse con ella. Según sus padres, tanto él como Lucius y Narcissa estaban muy emocionados. Pero al final todo eran mentiras. Más y más mentiras.

―Creía qué… -Astoria compuso una mueca lo más irónica posible, algo que con su vestido blanco con encaje y volantes por doquier y su rostro ahora maquillado y "dulcificado" estaba casi fuera de lugar. –Y bueno… supongo que tú también tenías una idea así…

Astoria se quedó mirando fijamente al chico. Era guapo, eso era innegable, pero seguía siendo un Malfoy y eso no podía cambiarse. Seguía siendo la causa por la que desde niña tenía que aprender a comportarse "como una señorita" cuando en realidad quería ir y pegarse y ensuciarse con los otro niños. Draco era la razón por la que no había podido salir con ningún chico en su adolescencia porque "no era bueno que se enamorase de alguien con quien no se casaría" y era la maldita razón de que en ese preciso instante, con tan sólo diecisiete años estuviera casándose y tirando por tierra todo el resto de su vida para convertirse en "una esposa ejemplar y de alta sociedad".

Tenía que irse, no, no podía quedarse ahí. Giró su rostro y se dispuso a irse, pero ni siquiera había dado un paso cuando sintió la mano de su padre aferrándose a su brazo.

―De esto depende todo, Astoria. Haz algo por primera vez en tu vida que nos sirva de algo. –El susurro era frío e inexpresivo.

¿Por primera vez en su vida? ¿Qué les sirviera de algo?  
>¿Por qué tenían que venderla a ella justo después de haber transportado a Daphne a la familia Winsteck?<p>

El brazo de su padre intensificó el apretón, obligándola a recordar caóticas situaciones en su casa. Su familia en ruinas, sus padres en la calle, todas las familias de sangre pura dándoles la espalda…

Con un movimiento ágil y elegante, se apartó de su padre y volvió a su lugar, con Draco.

Él la miró cautelosamente. No le disgustaba la idea de que ella también fuera una rebelde, aunque por lo que había demostrado… con más agallas que él.  
>O simplemente más estúpida. ¿Quién sabía?<br>La observó cautelosamente, estaba asustada y eso era evidente, pero aun así una nube de orgullo planeaba sobre su cabeza. Aceptaría el matrimonio pero dejaría completamente claro que la decisión la había tomado ella y que si hubiera querido, hubiera salido pitando enseguida.

―Acepto quedar unida a este… a este hombre. –Masculló.

Por fin los invitados suspiraron aliviados. Todos habían temido que esa boda quedara simplemente en intento, pero por fin se había saldado.  
>Astoria y Draco se miraron una última vez antes de escuchar las siguientes palabras.<p>

―Puedes besar a la novia. –Sentenció el mago que oficiaba la boda.

Draco se giró, realmente tensó, pero sólo alcanzó a ver los largos tirabuzones negros de Astoria, enredados en un moño, bajar las pequeñas escaleras y abandonar el jardín de los Malfoy. Dejándolo una vez más en evidencia sin haberlo pretendido.

* * *

><p>Si algo les gusta a los Malfoy es destacar por encima de los demás magos de sangre limpia. Les gusta tener siempre lo mejor, los mejores carros, las mejores casas, las mejores obras de arte… el mejor hijo al que poder casar con la primera (y mejor) histérica que pase…<p>

Oh sí, ser un Malfoy era lo mejor que podía desear.  
>Siempre y cuando tu "mujer" no te haya abandonado durante el banquete y lleve más de dos horas desaparecida.<p>

Draco ya había buscado a Astoria en cada rincón del jardín y acababa de entrar ceremoniosamente en la mansión. Debía de estar por allí…

Llevaba un traje realmente caro que había sido diseñado para él especialmente en París, para ser lucido en la boda del heredero Malfoy con la pequeña de los Greengrass. ¡Ni siquiera le habían dado la primogénita, no!

Pasó revisión por todas las habitaciones de invitados y en ninguna encontró ni rastro de la morena Greengrasss. ¿Habría desaparecido?  
>Draco rezaba porque así fuera cuando un golpe lo sobresaltó. Venía de la planta de arriba, dónde curiosamente estaba… ¿Su habitación?<p>

Subió corriendo y en el suelo encontró a su nueva "mujer". Acababa de derramar un perfume en el suelo de la habitación de Draco Malfoy y estaba intentando recogerlo patéticamente con su varita.

―Es perfume mágico. No puedes recuperarlo.

Astoria alzó la vista, sobresaltada. No lo había oído. Con un rápido conjuro logró rescatar el frasco, pero el líquido rosado seguía en el suelo y el perfume se propagaba por toda la habitación.

―¿Qué haces aquí? –Reclamó Draco, pero al instante su mirada se posó en la maleta que estaba junto a ella. Se marchaba.

Astoria se levantó, orgullosa y guardó un par de zapatos que había en el suelo dentro de la maleta. Su elfina se había ocupado de ordenar todas sus cosas en el dormitorio Malfoy. El que ahora compartiría con él.

―Intento irme, así que cierra la boca y los dos saldremos ganando.

Se había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba un vestido sencillo y en ese momento se estaba arrancando las pinzas que tenía en el pelo, las sacaba casi con furia, deshaciendo el trabajado moño y dejando su cabello caer por toda su espalda, como una cortina negra.

―No puedes irte. Estamos casados.

Ella se giró y sus ojos negros lo desafiaron a detenerla.

Y él aceptó el desafío.

―No vas a detenerme.

―Y tú no vas a ridiculizarme otra vez.

Astoria abrió la boca y la cerró al instante, como pensando lo que quería decir.

―Pues tú no vas a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. No soy uno de tus juguetes, Malfoy, no puedes obligarme a estar contigo.

Para sorpresa de la joven, Draco se rió cínicamente.

―Como ya te he dicho antes, Astoria… No tengo ningún interés en tener que convivir contigo y… "compartir nuestras vidas". Pero es lo que hay. Si no te gusta, podías haberte ido durante la ceremonia, ahora no lo harás.

La joven se mordió la lengua, quería pegarle, lanzarle un maleficio, gritarle que era un cobarde por no luchar por su propia libertad, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón y que él odiaba casi tanto como ella esa situación.

Cuando ella se relajó, una pizca de algo parecido a la amabilidad apareció en el rostro de Draco.

―Encontraremos la manera de librarnos el uno del otro, no te preocupes… No será "hasta que la muerte llegue a nuestras vidas"

Astoria se relajó aún más. Tal vez era cierto y podría volver a su vida lo antes posible…  
>Con un suspiro se sentó en la cama, dispuesta a reflexionar, pero la voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonaba dura, más que de costumbre.<p>

―Pero dejemos claro que no vas a dormir aquí. Esta es _mi_ habitación.

_Si alguien humilla a un Malfoy, será humillado después._

Astoria lo miró y todo rastro de simpatía por él desapareció. Con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de abandonar la sala no pudo evitar ser desagradable una vez más. Ella nunca podía evitarlo.

―¿Crees que te voy a comer, Malfoy?

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, su sonrisa más cínica.

Tras esas palabras, la chica se fue, dejándolo sólo de nuevo.

Bueno… Sólo con el aroma de su perfume.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, en el que estos dos se han casado… y no parece que se quieran mucho ehh! Aunque voy a decir lo que todas pensamos:<br>Astoria: ¿¡De qué te quejaaaas! Jajaja  
>Espero vuestras opiniones y así sabré si es mejor que siga escribiendo o esta historia pasa a ser una más en ff… Vosotros me lo diréis ;)<strong>

**Un beso a todos!**


	2. ¿Luna de miel?

**Buenas!  
>Digamos que esta historia me la estoy tomando con un poco de calma, que es cómo mejor salen las cosas… Así que mi próxima actualización será "más allá" y Bahikki… tendrá que esperar un poquito más… Estoy liada T_T<strong>

**En fin, disfrutad del chap!**

* * *

><p><strong>II- ¿Luna de miel?<strong>

Perry, la elfina de Astoria, descorrió las cortinas. La luz entró a raudales en la habitación y Astoria se revolvió en su cama. Por un segundo, antes de abrir los ojos pensó… imaginó que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior era sólo un sueño… bueno, más bien una pesadilla. Pero al sentir las sábanas de seda negras, tan diferentes a las suyas y oler ese aroma a casa extraña que se sentía cuando no estabas en tu hogar, recordó todo y no pudo más que maldecir.

—Déjame dormir más, Perry… -Musitó.

La elfina dudó ante la orden, pero se mostró firme.

—El señor Malfoy me ha ordenado que la mande llamar, ha dicho que la espera dentro de veinte minutos en su cuarto.

Astoria pudo observar cómo en los ojos de Perry se leía la duda. ¿Por qué había ella dormido sola?

Frunció el ceño y miró despectivamente al elfo, pero no lo hacía por ella sino por lo que acababa de decirle.

—Dile a Malfoy que puede quedarse esperando hasta la semana que viene y que si quiere verme tendrá que venir él mismo.

Alzó el mentón y sin mirar de nuevo a la elfina doméstica entró al baño, dispuesta a olvidarse de todo durante al menos unos minutos.

El baño, al contrario que la fría habitación negra en la que había dormido esa noche, era más cálido. Era espacioso y el sol entraba completamente por una ventana situada ¡En el techo!  
>Era el mejor cuarto de baño que había visto en su vida y se preguntó si todas las salas de esa mansión serían así.<p>

Contempló con agrado que Perry había calentado el agua para su baño y se quitó el camisón (también negro) que había encontrado encima de la cama después de que Draco la echase de su habitación.  
>Había pasado toda la noche maldiciendo a ese rubio corrupto que permitía que movieran su vida como una marioneta. Pero ahora tenían un trato y eso era en lo único que podía confiar.<p>

Estiró una pierna y tocó el agua cálida de la bañera con la punta del pie, y entonces fue cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

Volvió a sacar la pierna y se mantuvo firme unos segundos sin decir nada, quien quiera que hubiera entrado seguramente había salido al no encontrarla… o no…

—¿Perry? –Preguntó dubitativa.

No obtuvo respuesta así que volvió a darse la vuelta y comenzó a introducirse en la bañera.

—¿Te ayudo? –Dijo una voz masculina que reconoció enseguida.

Astoria soltó un grito y entró en la bañera de un salto mientras cogía la toalla y la introducía en el agua junto a ella.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír sarcásticamente. ¡Menudo genio le habían dado como esposa!

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –Inquirió mientras seguía cubriéndose con la toalla, aunque ya no hacía falta pues la espuma del baño no dejaba ver nada más allá de su esbelto y pálido cuello y hombros.

—Tú sabrás… Has dicho que si yo no venía aquí, tú no vendrías a mi habitación.

Había algo en el tono de Draco que la incitaba a creer que se estaba burlando de ella… lo que probablemente estaba haciendo. Esto la hizo enfadar aún más, seguía picada por el desplante del día anterior.

—En ningún momento le he dicho a Perry que me gustaría que me espiaras mientras me baño.

El chico sonrió irónicamente.

—Espiando… Lo siento, pero no tengo mucho interés en ver nada que no me incumba, así que permíteme decirte que no te espiaba.

¿Qué no le incumbiera? Curiosamente Astoria recibió eso como una gran patada en el culo. Sabía perfectamente que Draco no era ningún santito remilgado. Durante sus años en Hogwarts lo había visto con varias chicas y sin saber por qué… este nuevo desplante también le dolió.  
>Quedaba claro que él no quería nada que implicara alguna relación entre ellos… ¡Pero mejor! ¿Para qué quería ella que su nuevo marido se fijara en ella como mujer? Eso sólo entorpecería las cosas.<p>

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –preguntó ella con tono cansino y Draco se sentó en una de los bordes de la ventana mientras la observaba.

Había que reconocer que la chica no estaba mal. Por lo que había podido ver antes de que se metiera en la bañera, tenía un buen culo. Entiéndase que no es que él estuviera completamente salido y pervertido, pero en una ocasión así… no podía evitar fijarse. Tampoco era un monje…

—Tus padres van a venir a comer aquí. Quieren hablar sobre nuestro matrimonio.

—Ah. –Astoria comenzó a frotarse los brazos en la bañera. Si a él no le interesaba ella, poco importaba que siguiera bañándose. Además era una buena estrategia para evitar mirarle.

—Y sobre la luna de miel.

Eso sobresaltó a la chica, que detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y miró al chico que parecía impasible a que ella estuviera desnuda a pocos metros de él.

—¿Luna de miel? ¿Nosotros? Creía que habíamos dicho que no queríamos ir a ningún sitio.

—Sí, lo dijimos pero tampoco queríamos casarnos… y míranos. –el chico sonrió irónicamente, gesto que se estaba haciendo demasiado común en él. –En todo caso serán sólo un par de días y no nos alejaremos mucho. Iremos a Glasgow.

¿Escocia? No le disgustaba nada la idea de ir a Escocia… Pero ir con Malfoy ya era otra historia.

—¿Y por qué debería ir?

Malfoy suspiró. Esa niñata no tenía ningún tipo de educación… cada vez lo irritaba más y por supuesto, no dejaba de enjabonarse con él delante. ¿Pero qué tenía en la cabeza? Cualquier otra chica estaría usando la patraña de bañarse para conseguir algo, pero ella no intentaba nada. Simplemente era como algo natural.

—Porque nos libraremos de nuestras familias y además saldremos de aquí. Podría llamarse libertad aunque estemos encarcelados el uno con el otro. –Su voz sonó muy brusca y eso a Astoria no le gustó nada. Ella siempre respondía cuando alguien le hablaba con ese tonito pero curiosamente no supo qué responderle a Draco y prefirió callarse y seguir frotándose las piernas con el jabón de caramelo.

Tras unos segundos pensando qué iba a decirle, Draco pudo dejar de sentir el olor del jabón penetrando en su nariz y llegando a su cerebro y finalmente se levantó.

—Cuando estemos abajo haz ver que hemos dormido juntos. Todo será mucho más fácil si creen que hemos consumado el matrimonio y así dejarán de vigilarnos. –Dijo seriamente y sin dejar ver ninguno de sus pensamientos.

Astoria entrecerró sus ojos negros y decidió ignorarlo hasta que hubiera salido. Por su parte, el rubio echó un último vistazo a su inocente desnudez y abandonó la sala.

No fue hasta que no oyó la puerta de la otra habitación cerrarse cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando dentro del agua. Y no era por el frío.

* * *

><p>La comida marchaba perfectamente… Bueno, sin contar la cara de vinagre que tenía Astoria y el increíble pasotismo que demostraba Draco.<br>Los padres de ambos se deshacían en sonrisas.

—Hemos querido esperar un poco para daros esta noticia. –Dijo de pronto Lucius. –Pero queremos haceros un último regalo por vuestro matrimonio.

Astoria deseó de corazón que fueran los papeles del divorcio, pero por supuesto, no lo eran.

—Narcissa y yo hemos decidido que, puesto que vais a comenzar una nueva vida juntos… necesitaréis un lugar dónde hacerlo…

Draco cerró los ojos… Oh, no…

—Hemos decidido que nos iremos a la casa de Burmingham y así vosotros podréis comenzar vuestra nueva vida aquí.

Alice Greengrass dejó escapar un gritito de satisfacción y miró a su hija, sonriente.

—¿No es una noticia perfecta, Anne? –Le dijo sin perder la sonrisa pero rezando porque su hija no respondiera algo mordaz.

—Por supuesto, madre. –Dijo clavando sus ojos negros en los verdes de su madre.

—Podréis disfrutar de vuestro futuro en cuanto volváis de la luna de miel, así que en menos de tres días seréis un matrimonio feliz.

Haría falta mucho más que eso para que ellos pudieran considerarse un matrimonio, así que ni siquiera decir qué haría falta para que fueran felices.

Astoria sonrió unos segundos, educadamente y terminó de comer el último bocado de su rosbiff cuando su padre hizo que su estómago se cerrara de pronto.

—Lucius, este será un lugar perfecto para criar a nuestros pequeños herederos.

Casi se atragantó y tuvo que beber agua para frenar el acceso de tos que la acababa de atacar. Draco simplemente bajó la cabeza. Si de algo no quería hablar era de tener hijos con Astoria. ¡Ni siquiera pensaba tocarla!

—Por supuesto, Christopher… -Admitió el Malfoy. –Herederos que espero sean muchos para preservar la sangre limpia una vez más.

—Cuánto antes. –Añadió Narcissa y la tos atacó de nuevo a Astoria.

No hablaban en serio… ¿No?

¿Por qué demonios iba ella a tener hijos con sólo diecisiete años? ¿Y por qué los iba a tener con Draco?

Christopher Greengrass alzó su copa.

—Por una unión igualmente benefactoria para todos. –Dijo brindando.

Draco y Astoria cruzaron una mirada de desprecio hacia todo eso y finalmente brindaron también.

Al menos se irían a Glasgow durante unos días y… ahí nada podía salir mal. ¿O sí?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os parece?<br>¿Os gusta? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Un poco? Perdonad a Astoria, que aún no sabe lo que se pierde :P**

**Un abrazo a todos y gracias adelantadas por esos  reviews inspiradores ^^!**


End file.
